Angel of mine
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA. One shot, songfic e sidestory da fic Destiny's Child, casal: Shaka x Elle, um pequeno presente para mim mesma com a música de um grupo chamado Eternal que eu nunca ouvi falar...o.o


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

**Porque eu também mereço um presente de mim mesma às vezes! Ainda mais porque meu Níver está perto, é dia 20! Aceito presentes viu!!!(cara de pau) xD**

**Acho essa música é linda e quando a ouvi, já imaginei a história! É uma sidestory de Destiny's Child com minha personagem Elle, calma demais para as outras criadas por mim, por isso tenho um carinho enorme por ela! E totalmente OCC, já que um egocêntrico e arrogante Shaka nunca seria capaz de fazer isso... Ainda bem que é uma fic, aqui posso tudo! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua (pose de dona do mundo) xD (leva sapatada) o.x**

oOo

_**Angel of Mine- Eternal**_

oOo

_**ooh, Angel, ooh, ooh**_

_**Oh when I first saw ya, I already knew**_

_**There was something inside of you**_

_**Something I thought I'd never find**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

Shaka observava a vitrine de uma pequena loja no centro de Athenas, será que ela ia gostar? Faziam algumas semanas que tinham se conhecido, mas desde a primeira vez que a viu, sentiu algo diferente, seu coração batia mais acelerado e se via perdido em pensamentos com sorrisos bobos pelos cantos.

Hoje era aniversário de Elle, as meninas planejavam uma festa, mas ele queria ser o primeiro a dar o presente, ser o único a ver a reação dela, de ver seu sorriso.

_**I look at you, looking at me**_

_**Now I know why they say the best things are free**_

_**Gonna love you till the end of time**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

Sem pensar duas vezes, entra na loja de antiguidades, em minutos a caixinha de música que estava na vitrine foi retirada, com um belo embrulho, o loiro sai da loja em direção ao estúdio de dança.

Elle sairia às 16:30, será que daria tempo de ver o pôr do sol? Impaciente, o rapaz olhava a todo minuto para o relógio. Assim que viu as pessoas saindo do local, se levantou de onde estava sentado e se aproximou da jovem de blusa rosa e calça jeans.

- Elle?- Shaka a chama com o presente escondido nas costas.

_**What you mean to me you'll never know**_

_**Deep inside I need to show**_

_**You came into my life sent from above**_

_**Never did I dream such a perfect love**_

_**And I'll adore you till the end of time**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

- Shaka?- Diz a garota com um sorriso ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Estava passando aqui perto e resolvi vir ver se estava bem...- O rapaz olhava para o chão, era visível a mentira que contava.

- Aproveitando que está aqui... Não quer voltar comigo?- Pergunta Elle.

- Posso?- O coração de Shaka estava acelerado e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Claro!- Sorri. – Será que dá tempo de ver o pôr do sol?- Pergunta Elle olhando para o relógio, depois para o céu, apesar de quase inverno, o dia estava ensolarado.

- Se corrermos acho que sim... Sei de um lugar ótimo!- Diz o loiro.

- Vamos então!- Diz a garota o puxando pelas mãos, ele sente seu coração acelerar.

_**ooh, angel, yeah mmm**_

_**Nothing means more to me the more we share**_

_**The world in this whole world can ever compare**_

_**Last night awake your moves are still on my mind**_

_**Angel, angel of Mine**_

- Que lugar lindo!- Elle abre os braços maravilhada com a paisagem.

- Sempre venho aqui quando quero relaxar...- Diz o loiro.

- Era um lugar secreto?- Pergunta a jovem.

- É nosso segredo.- Shaka pisca um dos olhos, Elle sorri.

Estavam perto do santuário, do alto das pedras podia se ver o mar azul, a areia branca e o sol se pondo ao fundo. Ambos se sentam e vêem os últimos raios de sol, os postes começaram a acender.

_**What you mean to me you'll never know**_

_**Deep inside I need to show**_

_**You came into my life sent from above**_

_**Never did I drea**__**m such a perfect love**_

_**And I'll adore you till the end of time**_

_**Angel of Mine (of mine)**_

- O que é isso?- Elle percebe que o rapaz carregava uma sacola. – É pra mim?- Diz brincando.

- Ah! Havia esquecido… Feliz Aniversário!- Shaka entrega o presente.

- Sério? Não precisava!- Diz pegando o presente, como uma criança, seus olhos brilham enquanto abria o embrulho.

- Que lindo!- Dentro do embrulho bem feito, uma caixinha de música , retangular e de madeira branca com vários detalhes prateados e rosas tinha uma borboleta enfeitando a tampa, ao abrir, uma doce melodia e uma pequena bailarina vestida de rosa e com asas de borboleta.

- Que bom que gostou...- Diz sem jeito.

- Obrigada…- Levantando nas pontas dos pés, a garota dá um beijo no rosto do loiro, sentindo a pele deste queimar em seus lábios.

_**ooh, angel of, angel (angel)**_

_**I never knew I could feel each moment, as everyone new**_

_**Every breath I take, or vow **__**that I make**_

_**I wanna share it with you**_

Um vento frio passa por eles, a fazendo encolher de frio.

- Está com frio?- Shaka pega seu casaco e cobre a garota.

- Vai pegar uma gripe assim.- Diz preocupada.

- Estou bem! Sou um cavaleiro de ouro!- Diz o loiro, dando um espirro.

- É, mas cavaleiros pegam gripe.- Diz tirando seu cachecol e enrolando no pescoço do rapaz.

_**When I first saw ya I already knew**_

_**There was something inside of you**_

_**Something I thought I'd never find**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

Ao colocar o cachecol no pescoço se Shaka, Elle encosta sua mão no rosto dele, seus dedos estavam frios, o fazendo afastar o rosto um pouco assustado.

- Desculpe...- Elle recolhe as mãos sem jeito e abaixa o rosto.

- Estão frias...- Diz pegando as mãos finas da jovem, esfregando com as suas e soprando para aquecê-las.

Era diferente de quando ela o puxou mais cedo, suas mãos eram quentes, protetoras...

Ela se perdeu vendo o belo rosto do loiro, o havia achado muito bonito desde a primeira vez que o viu, seu coração estava acelerado, percebendo que era observado, Shaka vira suas orbes turquesa, cruzando com os azuis claros de Elle, que os arregala assustada, se afastando com o rosto em chamas.

_**You came into my life, sent from above**_

_**(up above baby baby baby)**_

_**Never did I dream of such perfect love (a perfect love)**_

_**And I'll adore you till the end of time**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

Flocos brancos começam a cair do céu.

- Neve...- Diz Elle abrindo a mão e vendo um pequeno floco pousar, um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

- Elle...- Shaka se aproxima, levantando rosto dela.

Sua pele era delicada como uma pétala de rosa, fechando os olhos, ele aproxima seu rosto, assustada, Elle se afasta um pouco o rosto, mas fecha seus olhos assim que os lábios dele tocam os seus.

Os lábios de Shaka eram macios e quentes, ele a puxa mais para perto de si pela cintura, a garota entreabre a boca dando retribuindo o beijo, ela sentia todo o sentimento do rapaz.

_**What you mean to me you'll never know**_

_**Deep inside, I need to show**_

_**I look at you, looking at me**_

_**Now I know why they say the best things are free**_

_**Gonna love you till the end of time**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

- Eu gosto de você...- Shaka diz ao se afastar, a garota ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, passando os dedos nos lábios.

- Esse foi o melhor aniversário que já tive.- Elle abre os olhos e sorri.

- Se depender de mim, terá muitos outros melhores. – Shaka sorri, a abraçando.

- Acha que devemos incomodar?- Pergunta Dália.

As garotas se olham.

- _Não_...- Dizem em coro.

A última a deixar o local foi May, que tirava fotos do casal.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaah!!!! Se isso acontecesse de verdade eu morreria! Feliz com certeza! Como nunca vai acontecer, me contento com a fic xD Sonhar é humano e de graça! Ainda bem, com essa crise mundial, faltam cobrar pelos sonhos...¬¬"""

Jya, esse foi um presente para mim mesma! xD

bjnhos e thnxs à quem leu! Deixem review, ficaria feliz! x3333


End file.
